Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image-processing device, a radiation image capture system, an image-processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Related Art
Radiation image capture systems are known in which capture of a radiation image of an imaging subject is performed by a radiation image capture device detecting radiation that has been emitted from a radiation radiating device and has passed through the imaging subject using a radiation detector.
In this type of radiation image capture system, for radiation images that image a site of interest of an imaging subject, assist lines are sometimes added to the radiation image in order to assist observation of the site of interest.
Technology in which a plate, formed with a metal lattice form pattern for adding assist lines, is provided between the imaging subject and the radiation image capture device, and the lattice form pattern is imprinted as a ghost image onto the radiation image, for example, is known as technology to add assist lines to the radiation image.
Technology is also known, for example, in which lattice form assist lines generated by executing software processing or the like are added to a radiation image and displayed instead of imaging employing an actual plate for adding assist lines (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2013-198736 (Patent Document 1) and H03-244440 (Patent Document 2)).
However, in actual plates for adding assist lines, for example, lattice form grooves are made in an acrylic base, and a material such as metal with strong radiation shielding properties is provided inside the formed grooves. Thus, in cases in which an actual plate for adding assist lines is employed in imaging, the plate for adding assist lines has a comparatively heavy weight, and so sometimes cannot be easily installed. It is also not easy to install the plate for adding assist lines in a position where the assist lines are imprinted as a ghost image in a suitable position on the radiation image. Thus, in cases in which an actual plate for adding assist lines is employed in imaging, there is a burden on an operator such as a doctor or a technician, and so it is desirable to lighten the burden on the operator by improving the work procedure of the operator.
In the technology of Patent Documents 1 and 2, assist lines are generated by executing software processing or the like; however, the position of the assist lines are predetermined regardless of the site of interest to be observed by a doctor reading the radiation image, such that there is a concern that the assist lines might interfere with the site of interest, hinder the reading by the doctor, and prevent a diagnosis.